


For Scientific Purposes Only

by 80slillis



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Smut, i love my son eddie but he's not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slillis/pseuds/80slillis
Summary: "How is having sex on Christmas day different than having sex on a regular day?""I don't know. Do you want to find out?"or,Bill wants to be well rested for midnight, but Richie has other plans.





	For Scientific Purposes Only

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one in the morning and there might be errors but i'll correct it later

Bill couldn't remember that he ever had a New Year's reunion like that one. When Georgie was with them, they would usually just watch TV and eat chicken. He can't say that he isn't happy now, because his friends are here, and they're being too loud to let him think properly, but Georgie is still missing and he can feel that.

"Massah Bill, it's your move." Richie says, the southern accent coating his words, as he dramatically fans himself with his cards.

Beverly groans audibly, and when Richie wiggles his eyebrows at her, she quickly presses her cards against her chest.

"You're such a cheater, Richie Tozier." Bev says, and tucks her hair behind her ear. Bill has no idea how she manages to make that simple gesture look like it carried all the annoyance in the world.

Bill rolls the dice. Five. He can't even remember which character he was. Probably Mr. Green. He moves the green figurine five spaces, enough to reach the library.

"Okay, I wuh-want to call Miss Scarlett." Bill says, moving the red figurine as he speaks. The combination of colors, red and green, makes him think of how another Christmas went on without Georgie. But he has no time to such thoughts now.

"Me?" Richie says in a shrill voice, placing a hand over his heart, and obviously enjoying Bev's deep eye roll. "Why, my dear man, I'd be honored."

"He's really into character." Ben comments, holding his cards so low that Richie could see them.

Richie turns his head and smirks at Bill, and Bill smiles the smile of a man who hasn't gotten the joke yet.

"Yuck." Ben says, and it's almost comical. "You guys do that kind of kinky shit?"

Beverly just adds to Ben's comment, and it takes Bill a moment.

"The fuck you're talking about?" Bill says quietly, looking at all of them boldly. He even turns to look at Mike and Stan, who are lying on the sofa. They both have skeptical looks on their faces. "We're not even tuh-together."

"Okay then." Ben puts his hands up, but that stupid smile on his face makes Bill think that he's really not fucking over that.

"Shall we proceed, Mr. Green?" Richie says in that same high voice, his head slightly tilted, and his lips in a pout.

"We shall, Miss Scarlett." Bill says, trying to put on a voice for his character but failing miserably, too distracted by Richie, and he can't pinpoint a what. He's just distracted by him.

 

***

Two questionings later Bev presents her accusation, and she's right. It was Colonel Mustard in the kitchen, with the rope. Richie said they could never trust that son of a bitch. Bill and Ben groan, they were so close to reaching that conclusion as well.

After Beverly puts the game away (Richie had no shame in telling Bev that the winner always puts it away), Bill suggests that they take a nap because he's exhausted as fuck and he wants to be able to wake up in time for New Year and not feel as shitty.

Stan and Mike are already sleeping, holding each other gently, and Stan is snoring lightly. Ben and Beverly say they have to leave early because they also have another reunion to attend, and so they leave.

"Richie?" Bill calls, and Richie comes out of the kitchen, smiling that shit-eating grin he always uses on Bill. Fuck that.

"Yes, Big Bill, I could use the nap." Richie says, still grinning but his eyes are red and Bill can see he seems to be shrinking unto himself. "Let's go."

He stumbles over to Bill and Bill sighs because Richie's been drinking again. He left him for five minutes and he's already done that. Bill wants to make him feel guilty about it, but at the same time he just wants to join him.

With their arms around their shoulders they make it to the bed and Bill just lets him flop onto it. He takes his shoes off and does the same for Richie. Then he joins him. Better this than the drinking for sure.

"You know what, Bill?" Richie says suddenly, and he drums his fingers lightly against Bill's chest, making Bill go completely still. Except for his heart, of course. That one has picked up speed. "I never got laid on Christmas. I've never had Christmas sex."

Bill snorts, despite the tight feeling in his chest. He doesn't want to talk about this. He wants to sleep and be well rested for midnight. "How is having sex on Christmas day different than having sex on a regular day?"

Richie hums, as if pondering on the question. "I don't know." He says, and looks up at Bill. "Do you want to find out?"

Bill is so nervous he can't say a thing. He flushes like a peony, realizes the position they're in, with Richie pressed against him and his fingers tapping just over his heart.

"Well, tuh-technically it's not chruh-christmas anymore-" He starts, staring at Richie's face, admiring his freckles and then his lips, until Richie presses them against his. 

Richie's lips part slightly, and Bill closes his own lips over them again, and then they're kissing, angling their heads to get better access to each other. Bill puts a hand on Richie's neck and brings him closer, making Richie let out a small moan.

"Wait," Bill says, in between kisses. "You're drunk."

"I'm horny, Big Bill, that's what I am." Richie says against his lips, and when Bill doesn't act like he's buying it, Richie drapes a leg over Bill and uses it to bring them closer, and Bill can't do anything then.

Bill props himself on his elbows and tries to sit up, all while kissing Richie like their lives depend on it. His back touches the headboard, he feels the patterns carved on it press against him.

Richie also moves, his knees on either side of Bill's legs, and Bill grabs his hips to keep him in place. Richie slides a hand up Bill's shirt, leaving fleeting touches on him, pressing his face against Bill's so hard that their foreheads hurt.

Richie's lips trace down a pattern down Bill's jaw, and over his white shirt. His tongue finds Bill's nipple, and he licks it, marvelling at how the fabric goes wet around it. Bill's head is thrown back, and he tries hard to stifle his moans.

"Beautiful." Richie murmurs, just letting his eyes sweep all over Bill.

He touches the elastic of Bill's shorts, and appreciates the little noise Bill makes.  
"I want to suck you off, Bill." He says ever so softly, staring up at Bill and Bill raises his head and nods frantically. He didn't really have an option. With Richie, you never had.

"I'm going to make this good for you, I promise." Richie says, pulling down Bill's shorts and boxers slowly.

Bill is shaking so hard, but Richie massages his thigh and that eases the panic a little. He's never done this before. He had imagined it would happen, but not anytime soon and certainly not with Richie.

"Can you get on all fours for me, baby?" Richie says, his voice muffled by Bill's skin. Bill is panicking a little again, because it doesn't sound like Richie's drunk. Is Richie doing this with him because he wants too? He's too afraid to ask, though.

Bill does as Richie tells him, even though he feels truly embarrassed. His dick is hard, painfully so, and that's what makes him blush fiercely.

"It's just me, okay?" Bill hears Richie say, but he doesn't look back. He feels vulnerable like this, only hears some shifting and then there's heat on his dick.

Richie's tongue touches him, flat and warm against the head. He grabs Bill's thighs with his hands and tries to push himself upward to get more of Bill in his mouth. Bill lowers his hips, his cock pushing into Richie's ready mouth.

Richie moans around him, he really does love sucking dick, and Bill keens at the sensation. He kisses the head, and licks longs stripes on the underside but when his tongue works violently over the slit and Bill starts shaking, he keeps it there, pleasuring him so good it almost brings tears to Bill's eyes.

"Oh, my God." Bill chokes out, overwhelmed, as Richie tightens his lips in a ring around the head and his tongue just moves over it sloppily but deliciously. "So good."

Bill slams his hips down, he can't help it. "Sorry."

"No, keep going." Richie says quietly, and apparently Bill doesn't want him to use his mouth for talking right now because he brings his hips down again, filling his mouth. "Yeah, ride my face like that."

Bill keeps his dick in Richie's mouth, moving forwards and backwards, and feeling the head touch the roof of Richie's mouth. Richie drives every moan from his body, and he can't even feel ashamed, because Richie is making him feel so good and he wants to let him now.

"So good." He barely says, and Richie keeps using his tongue like an expert. His hand grips the base firmly and strokes it slowly, while applying the perfect amount of pressure and Bill moans again.

Richie other's hand goes down to his own neglected dick, and he works himself, his wrist flicking and twisting just right. His moans match Bill's and when he feels himself getting close, he moves his mouth all over Bill as violently as his hands do.

"Too...much." Bill doesn't even have a voice left, Richie's mouth and hand completely drowning out every other feeling, sensation, or thoughts he must have. He can only see white, and the way Richie makes him feel is everywhere. His eyes fill. "I'm gonna come, Richie. I'm gonna-" 

"Yeah. Come for me, Bill. Come for me." Richie says, closing his mouth over Bill's cock, his wrist feeling sore and miserable but he keeps moving it frantically, eager to make Bill come apart.

Bill comes with a yell, and he grabs the headboard to steady himself as he rides it all out. Richie also holds him in place, steadies him as Bill's heavy load shoots down his throat.

It's the last incentive Richie needed, and he's cumming all over his belly, making a mess all over himself, and moving his hand until it's too much and he can't anymore.

Bill pulls out, and Richie misses the feeling almost immediately. Bill kisses him roughly, tasting himself on Richie's lips and when their cocks brush they both shiver and pull away because it's too fucking much.

"That was." Richie says blankly, stroking Bill's cheek. Bill leans into the touch, and Richie smiles fondly. 

"That was." Bill says, smiling as well.

"Showers?" Richie says after a while, moving his hand all over his body, and especially circling it around his belly.

"Yeah." Bill agrees, scratching his head. "You go first, I need to rest a bit."

Bill's rest lasts until the next day, and when he realizes he didn't wake up in time to say "Happy New Year!" he feels Richie's chin on his shoulder and his arm tight around his waist, and it doesn't seem like a big deal at all.


End file.
